A Valentine Tale
by marionut247
Summary: First thing first, I normally don't write myself into stories! It's just not one of my things, that I like to do! But, this was a request from a friend and she wanted a sweet little Valentines Day story, that involved herself and Mums, me and Flabber, and also the rest of the Hillhurst crew.


A Valentine Tale

(A Hillhurst Monster FF)

By. Marionut247

*This has a teen rating just for language. ;)

'Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Adults and children of all ages! Gather round! I wish to share a tale with you! A tale of friendship, magic and wonder! And…it's all…true! But whether or not you'll believe me..is up to you!'

It all happened last February 14th, Valentines Day! I received a rather..odd card in the mail. Or..at least..I thought it came through the mail! Anyway, it was a sparkly purple card, inviting me to a 'special' Valentines Day dinner! It was signed, 'From, A Special Friend'. And directions to get to where, I needed to go. It was odd, strange as all hell! But… curiosity got the better of me. I had to know, 'who' this…'friend' was! I ended up showing the invite to my husband. He thought it was a 'hoax'. But..something told me to go! So after a little bit of arguing, I found myself in the van, with my husband and two children. Heading to where this 'special dinner' was suppose to be! But to where it lead us, was an old abandon field, on the outskirts of town.

"This..can't be right!..", I remembered saying to my husband, as I got out of the van.

"Told you it was a hoax!", he said from behind the wheel.

"Maybe we just took a wrong turn somewhere!..", I said staring at the vast field. "We passed a gas station not to far back. Do me a favor and get directions will you!…Pleeease!"

"WHAT!..Do I really have to?"

"Yes!..You do!…Pleeease hun!", I begged as he gave me that look. "I know how you HATE doing that, but could you please do it for me?"

"Fine!..I just think this is all a waste of time.", he said shaking his head. "Well come on! Let's go! If you want me to do this, that is!"

"No..I'm gonna stay here! I see strawberries!..I wanna go pick some!"

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself!..That's not exactly safe ya know!", he yelled as I started to walk away into the field.

"I'll be alright! Besides I have my cell ya know!", I shouted back. "I'll call if the big bad boogieman tries to get me!"

"Your not funny.", he said. "Fine!..I won't be long!"

"Mommy can I stay with you?", my oldest daughter yelled.

"No!..Just stay with daddy!..You guys are coming back soon anyway!"

I watched as they turned around and went back up the road. Then I turned around and walked farther into the field. As I walked up to what I thought were strawberries, I noticed a large house in the corner of my eye. I turned my head and stared at it for the longest time. One because I knew damn well a building wasn't there a moment ago and two, because it looked VERY familiar! I shook my head as I approached the old house.

It appeared to be an old looking white farmhouse. With chipped and peeling paint, and many boarded up windows. A small staircase led up to a front porch, which ran halfway along the house. A broken porch light, hung by the left side of the door. At the foot of the staircase, atop a wooden post was an old stone gargoyle.

I stared at the house completely amazed and dumfounded, as I shook my head in total disbelief.

"My..god..it looks..EXACTLY like Hillhurst Manor!.."

Walking up to the mansion, I placed one hand on the gargoyle as I looked around.

"This is nuts!..It..can't be!..I have to check this out!..I know I shouldn't but.."

There wasn't a single soul around as I ascended the squeaking stairs. A cool wind blew by as I placed my hand on the cold brass knob. As if telling me, 'It's not a dream!' My heart beat fast as I slowly turned the knob, and then even more so, when realizing that the door was actually unlocked. As I opened the creaking door, I was half expecting someone to yell at me, for going into their house! Or for being on private property. But..nothing! And perhaps that's what freaked me out the most!

When I finally walked through the door, all thoughts came to a sudden crashing halt! I leaned on the door, as my heart skipped a beat. Before me appeared to be (right down to the tiniest detail) the foyer of Hillhurst Mansion! Across the room in front of me, and standing in a corner was a statue that appeared to look a lot like Ghoulum! In the center and off to the left was the old wooded staircase. And as I turned my head a little more to the left, was the old suit of arms, standing obediently in the wall. As I darted my eyes to the right, I thought for sure my heart was going to jump out of my chest, it was beating so fast! Off to my right, were the SAME parallel doorways that..in the show! Led to the parlor room! 'That..CAN'T be what I think it is in there!' I thought to myself, as my eyes once again landed on Ghoulum.

"If that statue moves, I'll shit!", I said aloud and jumping when I heard a voice coming from the parlor room.

"Somebody there?", the voice rang out.

"Uhh..maybe!", I said sounding a little nervous.

A young girl with medium length brown hair, came around the corner. She was slender and appeared to be anywhere between 21 to 23 years of age. My eyes narrowed as I looked at her more closely. I couldn't help but notice that see did the same.

"You..look a little familiar…", she said walking up to me.

"That's weird..cause I was gonna say the same thing!..but I know I never..!", then it hit me. "..Taylor?!..As in HARECROW...Taylor?"

Her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head slightly.

"It's Pauline..you know Marionut247?"

Her eyes got wide as she put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh!..my..god!..Your right! I don't believe this!", she said as we embraced in a quick hug. "It's awesome to meet the person face to face, who writes about my 'Mummise'!"

"Likewise hun!", I said with a smile. "I can't believe your actually here!..What are the odds in that! Oh!..You're an amazing artist to! And thank you for all the awesome Flabber pics that you made for me!"

"Heh,heh..Your welcome! And can you believe this?!", she said turning around with her arms out.

"Yeah!..Where the hell are we?"

She looked at me wide eyed, "Don't you know?..Can't ya tell?..It's Hillhurst!"

"That's impossible!", I said in denial looking around. "I know this place LOOKS like Hillhurst, but it CAN'T be!..I live in Jersey! That's like..states apart, from where this building is really located!…Here!..I'll show you!"

I turned around and opened the door. But instead of seeing the field that I once stood on, it was now the same orchard field that surrounds that of Hillhurst Manor.

"What the..HELL?!", I said in shock. As I walked out onto the porch.

"It's quite nice, isn't it?", Taylor said from behind. "It shocked me too! The first time I saw it!"

"The first time you saw it?!", I said looking back. "You knew this was going to happen?"

She crossed her arms as she leaned in the doorway, "I had a hunch!...I did the same thing. Not even five minutes ago! Wondering where my hometown disappeared to!"

"So you're telling me that the same thing happened to you too?"

"Yeah!..Then I came back inside, and five minutes later you showed up!"

"Are you shittin me?!", I said staring out at the orchards. And once again feeling a breeze blow by. "What the fuck..is going on!"

"I'm not really sure either. But come here!…I have something to show you!"

I followed Taylor back into the mansion, as I took one last glance outside before shutting the door.

"Come look at this!", she said walking into what appeared to be the parlor room. "This IS thee actual parlor room! Right there is..Flabber's organ!"

I shook my head as I looked at the organ. But I had to admit..it was very convincing. It even glowed with colors as light steam rose from the pipes. And a single stool in front, that the phasm would always occupy.

"This..just CAN'T be!", I said looking around. "I mean..I know this ALL looks legit..trust me! The organ..is DEAD on!..The sofa, chairs,the lamps! Hell!..There's even cobwebs!..This whole house has got me into a mind fuck!"

"I know how you feel!..Trust me! I do!..It's a lot to take in!", she said sounding a little calmer then I was. "But..it HAS to be Hillhurst!..I mean..you saw outside for yourself!..How do you explain that?"

"I don't know..", I said placing my hand on my head. "..If this is all true..then how?..HELL I thought I was going to dinner!"

"Going to dinner!", she said sounding a little shocked.

"Yeah!..This came in the mail for me.", I said showing her the sparkly purple invite, with the fancy writing. "It's suppose to be from a friend! But I don't recognize the handwriting!..I don't think I know anyone with handwriting as nice as that!"

Taylor took the invitation and turned it over in her hand, "That's really weird! I have an invitation too..but it's different!"

"What do you mean?", I asked as she handed me back the invite.

"Check this out!", she pulled out a small rolled up piece of parchment paper from her pocket. Unrolled it and held it out to me.

My eyebrows bunched together, as I looked it over. "That..looks like hieroglyphics! That ancient Egyptian writing!"

She nodded.

"You can read that?"

"THIS I can!", she said sounding just as bewildered as I did. "But, normally..no!"

"Really!..That's weird as all hell! What does it say?"

"The same as your invite. Right down to where it's signed 'From. A Special Friend'!"

"This is some strange ass shit going on here!"

"Tell me about it! I'm still trying to figure out how I'm able to understand my invite!", she said while taking a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah..but why different then mine?"

"Beats me!..Maybe it's from my 'Mummise'!", she said happily hugging the rolled up parchment.

I laughed as I took a seat across from her, "Don't be silly Tay!..I mean, I know this place LOOKS like Hillhurst! But what are the chances?"

"You'd be surprised!", chimmed a little girlish voice, coming from the doorway between the parlor and foyer.

Taylor and I suddenly jumped to our feet.

"LITTLE-"

"GHOUL!", Taylor said finishing what I had started.

"That's the name I've been called for the past century or two!", she exclaimed, as we approached her.

"…holy..shit…", I said not believing my eyes. Taylor just had her hand up to her mouth as she laughed.

"Oh..you haven't even seen the half of it yet..", Little Ghoul said more to herself then to us. "Invites..please!"

Me and Taylor looked at each other, then handed over our invitations. Little Ghoul quickly looked them both over, then looked at us.

"Taylor and Pauline!..We've been expecting you!"

"WE?!", Taylor and I said in unison.

"That's right! Valentines Day Dinner…party of eight! Right on time!"

"Party of eight?!", I repeated.

"Yup..and everything is ready!", she said pointing between us, and into the parlor room.

A small 'gasp' escaped Taylor's lips as we looked into the parlor. Where a sofa and chairs once stood not even two minutes ago. Now was a long dining table set for eight! Decorations hung everywhere throughout the room, of hearts and roses. Balloons and streamers! Colors ranging from pink, red, white and an occasional black!

"How the hell..", I said stupidly grinning at Taylor. "Ya know..I'm starting not to give a shit anymore!"

She laughed and nodded.

"Ok! Please wait for your dinner dates! They should be arriving shortly!"

"Dinner dates!..But I'm married!"

"I'm not!", Taylor said with a grin.

"Oh! It's all good!", Little Ghoul said looking at me. "Now!..I did what I had to do!..The mummy and phasm better hurry! I'M STARVING!"

"Say what!", I said as my face became a little more paler then usual.

I glanced at Taylor as my mouth went dry. The look on her face was a mix between happiness and pure insanity.

"Did..she..just say..mummy?!"

My eyebrows rose, as I was about to answer. But right at that moment, I heard voices coming from behind. As I turned my head Frankie, Fangula and Wolfie came into view. They were talking among themselves.

"..holy shit!..It's the Hillhurst crew!..", I said with a stupefied look on my face. "Dude!..That is just fuckin AWESOME!"

Taylor had the same bewildered look as she saw them approach.

"Ahhh!…", Fangula spoke as he looked at us. "Our guests have arrived!"

He shook Taylor's hand and patted me on the shoulder as he walked by. Wolfie jumped around happily and gave us quick hugs. I scratched Wolfie behind the ear, as he rubbed his head on me. Frankie walked in sounding rather…jolly. As he happily waved his arms about.

"Come!..Come! Make self at home!", the lumbering giant said walking by.

"Heh, thanks Frankie!..We will!", replied Taylor watching him join the other monsters. "Can you believe this Pauline?..There actually standing right in front of us!"

I shook my head as I turned to look at her. And had to catch myself from not shouting out, when I saw who was standing directly behind her. Holding a single dried rose.

"Oh..my!..Tay..Taylor!..", I said hardly able to speak. "Behind you!"

She looked at me and slowly turned around. The excitement and joy could not be contained as she threw her arms around the mummy and shrieked like a half crazed fan girl. I couldn't help but laugh, as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"It looks like your 'dinner date' has arrived!", I said as she hugged Mums very tightly.

"I..I don't believe this..", she said through happy tears.

"Awww..the pleasures all mine Taylor!", Mums said in a coarse yet sweet voice, as he handed her the dried rose.

My heart started to beat rapidly as I looked behind me into the foyer. There was no doubt in my mind, of 'who' my 'dinner date' was! I started to shift around nervously, as my shyness tried to take hold. I tried my best to remain calm, but my nerves were making me almost nauseous. I looked back over to Taylor and Mums. She looked as if she had become part of him, she was clinging to him so tightly. Mums didn't seem to mind in the slightest as he hugged her just as tightly in return. I crossed my arms and smiled. It would have made a cute picture.

Suddenly three little puffs of purple, blue and green smoke appeared from the organs center pipes. I smiled widely at the Pipettes. They smiled as they motioned for me to approach them.

"Hello Pauline!..We're the Pipettes! But..you know that already!", they said chuckling.

"Yes!..I do! It's an honor ladies!", I said slightly bowing my head.

"Oh, honors all ours dear!..How ya feeling tonight?"

"Nervous..", I admitted.

"You have nothing to be nervous about hun! Your among friends here!"

"Oh!..I-I know!", I said nervously putting my hair back behind my ear.

"However..we do come bearing..some bad news!", they said looking a little sad. "Your..'dinner date'..isn't going to be able to make it!..Something very important came up, that required his immediate attention!..Unfortunately!..We've very sorry dear!"

"It's ok..", I said with understanding. But feeling a light sting in my heart. "If you girls are able to relay any messages, tell him 'It's ok and that I completely understand!' I just hope everything is alright!"

"Oh! It's nothing he can't handle dear!", they said as they waved their hands. "It's just..bad timing!"

"That's usually how it happens!", I said with a smile.

"But he wants you to still enjoy dinner! He made your favorite!", they said with a wink.

"Oh!..", I replied, raising an eyebrow. "I can't wait!"

"It's no problem! I can be your fill in 'dinner date'! Haha!", suggested Fangula, as he walked up and offered me his arm. "Besides..I'm better looking anyway!"

"Haha!..I'd love to Count!", I said happily taking his arm. "But, no funny stuff! I'm married ya know!"

"Oh..I wouldn't dream of it my dear!", he said jokingly as he patted my hand. "Now!..Let's brunch!

He led me to the table, there were four chairs on each side. Me and Taylor sat in the two in the middle. On the right of Taylor sat Mums. The chair on the left of me was empty. I assumed that's where my 'original dinner date' would of sat. Across from me sat Count Fangula and Wolfie. Across from Taylor sat Frankie and on the end Little Ghoul.

I smiled as I glanced around the table and then to the silver lid covering my plate.

"I wonder what it is?", I whispered to Taylor.

"I was wondering the same thing!", she whispered back.

"Alright! Enough of this!..Let's eat!", shouted Little Ghoul from the end of the table.

Everyone agreed as there was a clatter of silver lids being removed. I couldn't help but look around before removing mine. Wolfie had an assortment of bones. Frankie, Mums and Little Ghoul all appeared to have similar dishes. Which all consisted of..bugs! And me jumping almost out of my chair, watching them crawling around on their plates.

"Sorry!", I said starting to freak out. "I'm REALLY not fond of bugs!"

"Oh..don't worry!", Mums said looking around Taylor. "They won't get far!"

Taylor laughed, and looked at me. "What did you get?"

I removed the lid, and smiled. "Chicken and Broccoli Alfredo!..Damn it smells good to!..It's my favorite dish! How about you?"

"All kinds of pasta!..Yummy in my tummy!"

"That explains the bread bowels!", I said laughing.

"Ahhh..the phasm finally got it right!", Fangula said happily.

I glanced at his dish. It looked like a black mud pie.

"What..are you eating Count?", I asked wrinkling my nose up.

"Ohhh..just something a little too rich for your blood!", he stated.

"I bet!", I replied with a laugh.

"Vould you care for a 'Blood Light'?", he asked holding me out a can.

"No, thanks Fang!", I said while watching him open it and pour the dark red liquid into a wine glass.

I looked over to my right, and saw Mums and Taylor hit wine glasses together. Everywhere I looked, everyone was having a grand ol' time. Talking and laughing with one another and enjoying each others company. It was a delight to be around, and I was very grateful to be part of it.

"Wine?", Taylor asked turning to me.

I nodded and held out my wine glass, she poured me some. "To friendship!"

"Yes! To friendship!", I replied as we hit glasses together.

"TO FRIENDSHIP!"

The whole crew shouted and we all hit our glasses together. After dinner (which turned out to be the best 'Chicken and Broccoli Alfredo' I've EVER had) the crew cleared away the table, to make room for dancing. Music filled the parlor room as a disco ball hung from the ceiling, casting light everywhere.

"Care to 'shake a leg'?", Mums asked Taylor. Offering her the dance floor.

"Careful there Mummise! With those choice of words! You may actually shake yours off!", Fangula said walking up beside me.

"Not tonight Count!..I feel great!", the mummy replied spinning around.

"I'd LOVE to dance with you Mums!", Taylor said as she led him out onto the dance floor.

"Dare to'cut ah rug'?", Fangula asked me.

"Sure Count! But..I can't dance for shit!"

"Haha..Did you ever see Frankie try to dance?", he said as he pointed to the boogieing giant. "You wanna talk about down right frightening!"

I laughed as he led me onto the dance floor.

Everyone was having a blast, as they danced throughout the night. Some of the most memorable moments for me were watching Mums and Taylor as they danced to 'Mad About You' by Belinda Carlisle and laughing at the Pipettes boogieing in their pipes to 'Who's That Girl' by. Madonna.

After awhile I found myself standing on the front porch, to get some air. I leaned against the railing as I stared up at the stars. The night was clear and gorgeous. A full moon shown down brightly, casting an eerie yet magical glow. I closed my eyes as a cool gentle breeze blew through my hair. I sighed deeply as I heard the doo open then close.

"Whatcha doing out here?", came Taylor's voice.

"Oh..nothing really Tay.", I said to the young girl. "Just getting a little air."

She came over and leaned on the railing next to me.

"This night..is..just so perfect!", she said staring at the moon. "I am NEVER going to forget this night!"

I said nothing as I looked from the moon and stared at my hands.

"Don't you agree?", she said giving me a playful little nudge.

"Yeah..it is.."

"What's the matter? You look a little bummed!"

"Im..really not..it's just..like going to a wrestling event! Your happy..but..then you find out that your favorite wrestler..doesn't show!.."

"I know what you mean.", she said softly. "Why don't you come back inside? It'll help cheer you up! Besides..I think Fangula is starting to get a little buzzed!"

I cracked up as I pushed myself up from the banister. As I glanced into the orchards I could have sworn I saw something move!

"Hey!", I said suddenly. "Do you see somebody walking through those orchards right there?"

Taylor squinted through the darkness, "Hey!..I think..there is!..But it's really hard to make out!"

I barely heard her as my eyes were locked onto the moving figure. Following an instinct and a feeling deep within my heart, my feet found the staircase. And I descended. My heart was beating rapidly and by the time my foot hit ground, my hands were already covering my mouth. Even though I could not see who it was clearly, my heart had already told me! As I my eyes had become glassy. As my eyes strained through the darkness, moonlight was being reflected off of objects on the character. And something that appeared to be maroon, glistened as it blew in the wind. Time seemed to stand still as I sprinted like a child seeing 'Mickey Mouse' for the first time. I barely saw him look up at the last second, through my many happy tears, as I practically gored him off his feet.

"Whoa!..", he said as he steadied himself. Followed by a hardy laugh. "Well..this was unexpected!..I was going to surprise you!"

I laughed as I pulled away.

"Your late!", I said jokingly as I wiped away my tears.

"Yeah!..I know.", the phasm replied. "I'm REALLY sorry about all that!"

"I'm only playing! I hope everything is ok?"

"Oh!..Everythings fine now!", he said with a chuckle. "How's your evening been so far?"

"Oh!..My god!..Outstanding! Dinner..was amazing! That by far..hands down was thee BEST 'Chicken and Broccoli Alfredo' I've ever had! You are defiantly a phasm of many talents!"

He stood in front of me with his arms folded. Resembling that of an all powerful genie. "Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! There's some things that I don't use my magic for, and cooking happens to be one of them!"

"And now you're here!..Which makes this night totally 'FLABULOUS'!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!", he said with a chuckle.

Running footsteps were heard as Taylor came into view.

"Hey! What's up? 'Flab-man'!", she said greeting the phasm.

"Nothing but the moon and the stars in the sky! Taylor baby!", he said with a wink and a 'high-five'.

We laughed as he turned to me, "Pauline I have something just..for you!"

He held up his hands and waved them around. As if he were looking into a crystal ball. With a sudden flash of light, a single purple rose magically sparkled between his hands.

"My..god!", was the only thing that I could say. As he gently placed it in my hair, behind my ear.

"Your very welcome!", he said smiling sweetly, and with a wink. "I knew you would like it!"

I hugged him again, as my face turned a little red.

"Shall I escort you girls back to the mansion?', he asked while offering an arm to each of us.

"Please!", I said snuggling up to him. And Taylor laughing while, taking his other arm.

"Flabber?", I ask while walking back. "This whole night. Has been like something out of a dream!..Me an Taylor meeting for the first time!..Being at Hillhurst!..Meeting the monsters..YOU! Was..this all planned?…or what? Cause this is a helliva quintessence!"

He chuckled as the moonlight shined down, giving him an unearthly glow.

"Let me ask you a question first! Do you think this is all a dream?", he asked as we approached the manor. "Do both of you think that?"

"It's not a dream! As much as it seems like one.", I replied looking at the phasm.

"What makes you so certain all of a sudden?"

"Cause..you just included Taylor too."

"Well..you could just be dreaming that she is here too!", he said looking straight ahead.

"Yeah..but you put that in the form of a question! For BOTH of us! Not just me. Which means…this really..IS happening!"

He smirked, "Very good!"

"But..how? I mean..how are WE here? My husband must be worried sick!"

He chuckled, "Your husbands fine Pauline! He doesn't even know your gone!..You see, your neither here nor there!"

"I'm sorry..but I'm not following here!"

"Think of it as being in a particular moment in time! There's no moving forward or backward.", he said illustrating with his hands. "Just..time!"

"You mean..like time..standing still?", Taylor asked.

"More or less.", he replied to the girl.

"But how can that be?", I asked looking at him once again. "It just doesn't seem possible!"

"But it IS possible! For it's happening..right now!", he said looking at me. "Just because something doesn't SEEM possible doesn't automatically make it IMPOSSIBLE! There's things that are unexplainable, that happen on a daily bases! Just because it's hard to understand, doesn't mean it's not happening!..There's a word for situations like that…it's called 'miracles'!"

"Good point Flabber! But why are WE here? All of us together!..What was the point to all of it? Was there a reason?"

"Yes! There is a reason why you are BOTH here!", he said as the rest of the crew came out onto the porch. "But..it's going to take ALL of us to explain!"

He looked from us to the monsters standing on the porch. We followed his gaze.

"You're here..because WE want to say 'Thank You'!", Fangula spoke.

"Rut,ruh!", Wolfie said stepping forward.

"For being the fans that you are!", Fangula said translating.

"For ALWAYS believing!", Mums said making eye contact with Taylor.

"In US!", spoke Frankie.

"THANK YOU!", finished Little Ghoul.

"You see girls! This is OUR way of saying 'Thanks'!", Flabber said looking at both of us. "And what better way to show our appreciation then on Valentines Day! The day of love! It's fans like you, after all these years! That help to keep the memories of US alive!"

I glanced at Taylor as she wiped away a single tear.

"So! On behalf of my fellow house monsters! I wish to say,'Thank You'! And..I love you! From the very bottom of my heart!", he said bowing his head in front of us.

"Oh!..Your so welcome 'Flab-man'!", Taylor responded as she gave him a quick hug, then ran up onto the porch and embraced Mums and the rest of the crew.

I looked back at Flabber as he sweetly smiled. I smiled in return as my eyes became glassy with tears.

"Your soooo very welcome Flabber…" I said as I embraced him in a very tight hug. "Thank you!..For the memories!"

"Heh..your welcome dear!..", he said softly, whispering in my ear. ..and I meant…every word..that I said."

"Oh! Enough of all..this lovey dove Flabber!", said Little Ghoul. "Before I get ill!"

Everyone started to snicker and laugh as they headed back into the mansion.

"Well, the night is still young my dear! Shall we?", he said offering me his arm once more.

"Sure!..", I said laughing. Just as we were about to enter the mansion, a thought suddenly sprang into my mind. Of something that he..well..we both missed out on earlier that evening. "Flabber.."

He stopped as he looked at me, his hand still on the doorknob.

For some reason I had a hard time meeting his eyes, as I spoke.

"I was just wondering..if you..wanted..I mean..if it's not to late!..", he smiled as he walked behind me, pulling me away from the door. "Oh..hell! I have no idea what I'm trying to say!.."

He took seat on the porch steps and motioned for me to join him.

"I'd love to!", he said as he held out two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"How!..Did you?…", I said as I sat down next to him.

He just winked as he poured the wine and handed me a glass. Then I started to blush when he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. My head rested comfortably against his chest, as we slowly sipped wine and stared up at the stars.

The remainder of the night consisted of small talk, music, singing an dancing. And me getting enough courage up to dance with Flabber to the song 'Right Round' by. Florida (which Taylor had secretly set up. And then telling me that my face was beet red thee entire time). Near the end of the night, I found myself standing once again on the front porch. Looking at the stars. Taylor was still inside dancing with Mums and Flabber. And I had decided to sit this one out. Count Fangula joined me outside.

"Hey Fang!..Thanks for earlier tonight! That was really nice of you!"

"Aww…It veren't nothing!", he said smiling, showing his fangs. "I was more then happy to do it!"

He looked up at the moon.

"It's starting to get late. Care to have the last dance?", he asked as Mums, Taylor and Flabber walked out.

"Sorry Count but..", Flabber said approaching me and holding out his hand, as he sang, "Save the last dance for me…"

A tear trickled down my face as I took the phasm's hand. Count Fangula bowed his head slightly and retreated back into the mansion, without saying a word. The only one's that remained were myself, Flabber, Taylor and Mums. I couldn't tell you what song was playing, because..I honesty don't remember. The only thing that I did remember was being tightly embraced, in the phasm's arms, under a moonlit porch. My head resting on his chest as we slow danced. With no words ever being spoken, but so much being said. I opened my eyes only briefly, to see Mums and Taylor..the same way. With the dried rose clenched tightly, within her hand.

Like with all good things. Nothing last forever, and before long the song had ended. An the night..through.

Before we knew it, we were all gathered around the foyer saying our final 'good byes'.

"First up!", Flabber said dressed as a train conductor. "Taylor's hometown!"

"Well..I..guess this is it!", she said with a hint of sadness. "You guys are the greatest! Thank you ALL! For the time of my life!"

She embraced everyone in a hug (Mums being the longest and hardest for her to pull away, but not before planting a tender kiss on his bandaged cheek). Then turned to me.

"Well..it's over! That's that..", she said trying to find the right words, as she embraced me. "Catch ya online?"

"You know it!", I said smiling. "Take care Tay!"

"I will!..And you too!"

She turned around and looked at Flabber.

"Ready?", he asked as his hand rested on the door knob.

She nodded.

He opened the door, and where just only moments before was darkness and a moonlit sky. Now was daylight as it shown across the foyer.

She looked back one last time, at the monsters. Then at me, smiled and approached Flabber. Whispered something in his ear, as they both glanced at me. And then Flabber giving her a nod.

"What the hell did you say?"

But my only responds was Taylor giggling as she went out the door.

Flabber then closed the door and said, "Next stop!..Pauline's home town!"

I looked around at all the monsters, and gave them hugs.

"Taylor..pretty much said it all!..but..Thank you! For everything! You guys really are the greatest EVER by far!"

I then turned to Flabber and he winked.

"Ready?", he asked softly, smiling .

"Yeah!..But, what was that all about before?"

"She wanted me to give you something."

"What?", I asked.

"Close your eyes.", he said quietly.

"Umm…"

"Trust me!", he said after seeing the look on my face.

"O-k!", I said almost holding my breath. Then it happened… and I felt my cheeks start to flush. Our noses were touching..just like in her picture! "..damn you Tay.."

Everyone laughed.

Then I embraced him in one last hug. As we pulled away our faces were close, and his sideburn brushed against my cheek. Our eyes met and I bit my bottom lip.

"You..can read minds..can't..you?..", I asked, as he leaned closer.

"..just feelings..in the heart.. desires..", his voice softly spoke. His lips just mere centimeters away. "…this is my personal gift…to you.."

"..oh boy..", I couldn't breath, as time stood still. His left hand gently cupping the right side of my face. Then at the last moment he turned his head just slightly and kissed my cheek. He had respect for my husband..and for me. "Your..such..a god damn flirt!"

"Who?..Me? Naahh..not me!", he said with a guilty look. "But I will say this..your husbands..a very lucky man!"

"..thank you..", I said blushing. "You really are the best Flabber!"

Yeah!..Your not telling me anything, that I don't already know!", he said with a cute little wink.

Then I walked out the door and down the old creaking steps. Took a couple of steps away and looked back. The mansion…was gone. As if it were never there! And my mind raced, wondering..if I even was! I heard a 'beep' as my husband pulled up.

"What are you looking at?", he asked from the window.

"Nothing.", I said as I got into the van.

"You forgot to give me the address.", he said talking about the invite.

"Don't worry about it. The wind blew it outta my hand anyway! I can't find the damn thing now!"

"Are you sure? I can help you look for it!"

"Oh..don't worry! It's probably a 'hoax' anyway!", I said looking at him.

"Where..did..you get that?", he asked, looking at me strangely.

"Get what?"

"The..flower..in your hair!"

I reached up and pulled out the purple rose, that was still behind my ear.

"Oh..where indeed!", I said smiling at the sparkling flower. "Where…indeed!"

'And that my good friends is the end of my tale! I thank you kindly for listening! An before you decide to believe this tale or not! Just keep this in mind. That I still have that purple rose, as it magically sparkles and smells like the phasm's cologne!'

End.


End file.
